Selamat Tinggal
by 143Hyukjae
Summary: Aku menatap langit yang cerah, kusandarkan tubuhku di dekat pohon dan menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Kututup mataku untuk merasakan hembusan angin tersebut.


**Selamat Tinggal**

Aku menatap langit yang cerah, kusandarkan tubuhku di dekat pohon dan menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Kututup mataku untuk merasakan hembusan angin tersebut.

"Donghae!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"kamu disini? Ayo masuk, makan siang hampir siap." Kata Leeteuk

"baik." Aku pun segera beranjak dari tempatku dan dibantu oleh kakakku yang bernama Leeteuk.

"Donghae, jika kau ingin bepergian, pamit dulu. Aku kesusahan nyari kamu." kesalnya.

"maaf, kak. Aku tadi hanya ingin menikmati udara segar diluar." sahutku

"iya, tidak apa. Lain kalikalau kamu ingin pergi ijin dulu." Kata Leeteuk.

Keesokan harinya, aku keluar dari rumah untuk ke bukit, tentu kali ini sudah meminta izin kepada Leeteuk. Aku pun duduk di bawah pohon seperti biasa.

Saat sedang menikmati suasana tiba-tiba, seseorang datang menghampiriku.

"bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

"tentu," kataku yang segera bergeser.

"terima kasih" ia pun mulai duduk di sebelahku.

Keadaan sangat hening, tidak ada dari kami yang mulai bicara. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suaraku untuk memecah keheningan.

"namamu siapa? aku Lee Donghae. Panggil saja aku Donghae, kamu?" Kataku.

"ooh, aku, Lee Sungmin, panggil saja aku Sungmin." ucapnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

Rupanya dia sedikit aneh karena aku tidak menjabat tangannya dan malah tersenyum, tapi tidak kearahnya.

"kamu tersenyum dengan siapa?" tanyanya heran sambil melihat sekeliling.

"aku tersenyum denganmu." Kataku.

"aku ada disini Donghae.." katanya menghadapkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"oh, maaf, aku ada masalah dengan pengelihatanku, atau bisa dibilang. Aku buta" kataku santai.

Mendengar itu Sungmin terkejut, 'pantas saja dia tidak menjabat tanganku' pikirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ah, tidak apa.. aku tidak tahu jika kamu.." katanya ragu untuk meneruskannya.

"tidak apa," sahutku.

"sejak kapan kamu tidak bisa melihat?"

"sejak lahir.. " jawabku singkat

"ooh.." sahutnya.

_gyeolgug neon acha neon achahage doelgeol kkog acha_. Hp Sungmin berbunyi. Rupanya itu telpon dari ayahnya.

"aku pulang dulu.. sampai jumpa!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"iya.."

Dia pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkanku. Aku pun kembali menikmati waktuku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tidak kusadari aku tertidur dibawah pohon tersebut hingga malam menjelang.

Malam harinya Leeteuk dan ayahku sedang panik mencariku. "Donghae!" teriak Leeteuk. Aku yang masih tertidur, tidak mendengar teriakan Leeteuk.

"bagaimana? Donghae sudah ditemukan?" kata ayahku yang juga sedang panik mencariku.

"belum, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tetapi dia tetap tidak ada!" kata Leeteuk.

"bukannya tadi dia keluar sudah ijin padamu?"

"iya, hanya dia tidak memberi tahuku dia akan pergi kemana." Jawab Leeteuk.

"kalau begitu, cepat cari kita dia sebelum larut malam" seru ayah.

"baik!" sahut Leeteuk tegas.

Tanpa basa basi mereka mencariku. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk teringat sesuatu,

"ayah, sepertinya aku tahu dimana Donghae!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"benarkah? Ayo kita kesana!" ajak ayah.

Lalu Leeteuk memimpin jalan untuk menuju ke tempat biasanya aku pergi. Sesampainya ditempat itu Leeteuk melihatku yang sedang tertidur dibawah pohon, Leeteuk menghela nafas lega, ia kira aku hilang entah kemana. Tanpa basa basi ia segera mendekatiku dan membangunkanku.

"Donghae…" katanya sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Dengan perlahan, aku mulai membuka mataku dan menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengar siapa yang memanggilku.

"Donghae, kita pulang yuk.." katanya lembut.

"kakak?" tanyaku ragu.

"iya, ini aku kakak, ayo kita pulang." Diapun membantuku berdiri dan menggandeng tanganku agar tidak tersesat.

"Leeteuk, jalanmu terlalu cepat, sampai aku tertinggal jauh dibelakang." Ucap ayah sambil menyeka keringat karena kelelahan.

"maaf, yah. Aku tidak tahu ayah tertinggal." Ucap Leeteuk. Ayahku hanya diam sambil melihatku dengan pandangan murka.

"Donghae!" bentaknya. Tubuhku mulai sedikit bergetar karena takut dengan bentakan ayahku. Leeteuk menggenggam tanganku erat, ia tau aku sedang ketakutan menghadapi ayahku.

"kenapa, kamu pergi jauh dari rumah? Sudah jelas kamu itu buta!" amuknya dan menekan kata 'buta'.

Deg.. rasanya detak jantung ini ingin berhenti mendengar kata-kata ayahku yang berbicara seperti itu. Aku hanya merundukkan kepalaku.

"sudah sana cepat kau ke kamar! Mulai besok kau tidak boleh keluar rumah lagi!" aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda mengerti, Leeteuk mengantarku ke dalam kamarku yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Sesampainya di kamar, Leeteuk menyuruhku untuk tidur, tapi aku menolak.

"kak, sejak kapan ayah berubah?" tanyaku. Leeteuk terkejut mendengarnya.

"aku tidak tau, mungkin ayah hanya sedikit lelah.." katanya.

"tapi, ayah jarang sekali membentakku, baru kali ini ayah membentakku dan mengatakan aku buta, walaupun itu benar." Kataku sedih.

"sudah.. tidak usah diingat-ingat lagi, sekarang kamu tidur.. udah malam, berdoa saja semoga besok lebih baik dari hari ini." ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum. Aku mengangguk mengerti, Leeteuk pun beranjak dari kasurku dan keluar, aku berbaring di kasur, tapi aku tidak memejamkan mataku. hanya sekedar berbaring menatap langit-langit. Aku masih terbayang jelas akan kata-kata ayahku yang menusuk, aku pun memegangi dadaku yang nyeri ketika membayangkan itu, tanpa sadar air mataku juga mengalir. 'Kenapa aku menangis? Sudahlah Donghae, mungkin ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk' ucapku dalam hati. Aku pun mengusap air mataku dan mecoba untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Leeteuk datang ke kamarku dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untukku. Ia meletakannya di meja sebelahku,

"Donghae, bangun, sudah pagi.." ucapnya lembut. Aku membuka mataku dan mulai duduk diatas kasur.

"ini, kakak bawakan makanan untukmu.." katanya sambil memberikan nampan yang tadi ia bawa.

"terima kasih kak.." kataku tersenyum, aku memakan dengan lahab makanan yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk, sementara Leeteuk menggeleng melihatku yang baru kali ini memakan dengan lahab.

"kamu suka makanan itu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan makanku.

"jika kau suka, aku akan membuatkan itu lagi untukmu." Kata Leeteuk. Aku tidak menanggapi perkataan Leeteuk. Setelah habis, leeteuk mengambil nampan itu dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku hanya terdiam diatas kasur, 'apa yang akan aku lakukan hari ini?' pikirku. 'aku ingin ke taman itu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Dengan keadaan fisikku yang kurang, aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar tanpa sepengetahuan ayahku dan kakak.' Batinku. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karena pasrah.

5 jam sudah aku habiskan untuk duduk diatas kasur, aku pun mulai bosan dengan kegiatan ini. aku beranjak dari tempatku untuk menikmati udara segar dari jendela, aku meraba-raba sekelilingku agar tidak tertabrak benda disekelilingku. Setelah sampai di jendela aku menyangga kepalaku dengan tanganku. 'seandainya aku bisa melihat.' batinku.

1 jam berlalu, aku sudah puas menghirup udara dari luar. Aku pun ingin kembali ke ranjang, tapi kaki ku tersandung sesuatu. Kepalaku terbentur ke lantai dengan keras. "Aargh!" teriakku, Leeteuk mendengar teriakan ku yang cukup keras. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mantap ke arah kamarku. Dia membuka pintuku dan matanya membulat karena melihatku tersungkur dibawah lantai sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Donghae, kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik. Aku tidak menjawabnya, lalu ia membantuku untuk berdiri dan membaringkanku di kasur. Ia pergi sebentar sekedar mengambil perban. Tak lama kemudian, ia datang dengan perban. Leeteuk melilitkan kain perban pada kepalaku.

"sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"kamu kenapa bisa terjatuh Donghae?"

"aku tadi ingin kembali setelah menghirup udara di luar, tapi sesuatu telah membuatku terjatuh." Jelasku.

"oooh, jika begitu, sekarang kau tidur saja daripada nanti kau terjatuh lagi." Sarannya.

"tapi kak aku bosan disini.." protesku.

"aku tau.. tapi daripada kau jatuh lagi lebih baik kamu tidur saja disini.." katanya sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"yasudah lah.." kataku pasrah. Leeteuk melontarkan senyum padaku dan keluar. Aku menuruti perkataan Leeteuk dan mulai tidur.

Keesokan harinya, suara ayam berkokok membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku mengusap mataku yang mengantuk dan berjalan keluar untuk mencuci muka. Setelah mencuci muka, aku kembali ke kamarku dan duduk diatas ranjang. Seperti biasa Leeteuk datang dengan nampan berisi makanan.

"Donghae, waktunya makan." Katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum, ia pun meletakan nampan tersebut keatas pangkuanku. Setelah selesai, Leeteuk mengambil semua perlengkapan makanku dan keluar. Keadaan sangat hening, hanya kicauan burung dipagi hari yang memecah keheningan. Akupun mulai merasa bosan berada disini.

"Leeteuk.. ayah pergi untuk bekerja dulu, kau jaga Donghae!" teriak ayahku dari luar.

"iya!" jawabnya. 'jika ayah pergi, mungkin aku bisa ke bukit itu tanpa sepengetahuan kakak.' Kataku dalam hati penuh harap. Aku pun beranjak turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu kamarku perlahan-lahan. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku supaya dapat mendengar suara kaki yang mendekat ke arahku. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar, setelah sangat dekat dengan pintu, aku membukanya perlahan dan keluar. 'akhirnya aku bisa keluar!' ucapku dalam hati senang. Kali ini terlihat wajah senang di wajahku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju ke bukit.

Sore harinya, Leeteuk masuk ke kamarku, ia terkejut. Ternyata aku tidak ada di dalam kamar, ia mulai mencariku di sekitar rumah, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Lalu ia mencoba untuk pergi keluar untuk mencariku.

"Donghae!" teriaknya. Aku mendengarnya dan segera menuju ke tempat Leeteuk berada.

"donghae!" seru Leeteuk ketika melihatku, ia segera memeluk erat tubuhku,

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" kata Leeteuk yang semakin memper erat pelukannya.

"kak, lepaskan aku, kau membuatku sulit bernafas!" kataku.

"oh, maaf" kata Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya. Aku pun menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"ayo pulang, sebentar lagi ayah pulang. Jika kita tidak ada dirumah, ayah akan marah." Ucapnya sambil menarikku untuk pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Untung saja, ayahku belum pulang. Tapi tak lama setelah aku tiba, ayahku pulang.

Selama 1 bulan aku sering melakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuan ayahku, untung saja Leeteuk juga tidak mengatakan ini pada ayah. Aku pun kembali ke bukit tersebut, aku menghabiskan waktu disana bersama Sungmin yang kebetulan juga sedang berada disana. Saat sedang mengobrol bersama Sungmin, ayahku datang menghampiriku.  
"Donghae!" teriaknya membuatku dan Sungmin terkejut.

"oh, rupanya kamu sudah mulai berani untuk keluar rumah, hah!" katanya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Aku hanya merunduk, Sungmin mengelus bahuku untuk menyabarkanku.

"ayo sekarang kau pulang!" bentak ayahku sambil menunjuk rumah. Aku pun menurut dan segera beranjak dari tempatku.

Sesampainya di rumah, ayahku menutup pintu dengan kasar, Leeteuk datang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Leeteuk! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika Donghae keluar dari rumah! Sudah jelas aku melarangnya untuk keluar!" bentak ayahku kepada Leeteuk.

"maaf, yah.. aku.. aku.." jawab Leeteuk terbata-bata.

"alasan saja!" leeteuk hanya diam sambil merundukkan kepalanya.

"Donghae! Kenapa kau tidak menurut pada ayah?"

"maaf yah.. aku kesepian berada dikamar.." jawabku.

"kan ada Leeteuk!"

"tapi, yah.. aku sangat bosan dikamar terus yang hanya duduk di ranjang seharian, bagaimanapun aku manusia yang bisa merasakan bosan ayah!" bantahku.

PLAK! Tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku, Leeteuk terkejut melihatnya. Aku memegangi pipiku yang merah tak lama setelah tamparan itu.

"ayah, jangan lakukan itu pada Donghae! Ini semua salahku, aku yang membiarkannya keluar!" bentak Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk, kau diam saja!" amuk ayah.

"Donghae, sekarang cepat kau masuk kamarmu!"

"tapi yah.."

"SEKARANG!" perintah ayahku. Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku dan menguncinya. Leeteuk hendak mengejarku tapi ayahku menahan tangannya.

"jangan.." kata ayahku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mengejarku.

Keesokan harinya, Leeteuk bangun sangat pagi. Alasan kenapa ia bangun pagi karena ia ingin melihatku. Diketuknya pintu kamarku yang dikunci,

"Donghae.." panggil Leeteuk dari luar, aku tidak meresponnya.

"Donghae.." panggilnya sekali lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada respon dariku. 'mungkin ia masih tidur' pikirnya.

Teng.. teng.. jam menunjuk tepat jam 6 sore, tapi aku tidak juga bangun, keadaan ini membuat Leeteuk semakin panik. Ia pun menuju kamarku dan mengetuk pintuku lagi.

"Donghae.. kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya. Leeteuk hanya mendapat respon yang sama seperti tadi. Ia pun mulai semakin panik, didobraknya pintu kamarku yang terkunci. Setelah pintu terbuka, Leeteuk terkejut, aku terbaring tidak berdaya diatas kasur dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari pergelangan tanganku. Iapun menghampiriku.

"Donghae! Bangun Donghae!" katanya sambil menggoyangkan bahuku. aku hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terjatuh dari tanganku. Leeteuk memungutnya dan membacanya.

_Kak.. maafkan aku karena aku pergi meninggalkan kakak berdua dengan ayah.. aku hanya tidak sanggup hidup, cukup sudah aku mendapatkan beribu-ribu amukan dari ayah. aku merasa, aku hanya sebuah sampah yang tidak berguna yang hanya membuat beban bagi kalian, aku juga minta maaf kepada kakak, karena aku, kakak juga sering mendapat amukan dari ayah, semoga dengan kepergianku ayah tidak sering marah kepada kakak, pesanku, tolong jaga ayah, jangan buat dia marah. Dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada Sungmin, karena ia teman pertama yang aku punya. Oh, iya.. terima kasih karena kakak mau menemani ku di masa hidupku. _

_Salam_

_Donghae _

Leeteuk pun tidak bisa membendung air matanya, akhirnya iapun menangis karena kepergianku

**SELESAI**

Mianhae kalo nggak bagus ini

soalnya ini fanfic pertamaku ._.

kritik dan saran saya terima :3


End file.
